It is very desirable to rapidly detect and quantify one or more molecular structures in a sample. The molecular structures typically comprise ligands, such as antibodies and anti-antibodies. Ligands are molecules which are recognized by a particular receptor. Ligands may include, without limitation, agonists and antagonists for cell membrane receptors, toxins, venoms, oligosaccharides, proteins, bacteria and monoclonal antibodies. For example, DNA or RNA sequence analysis is very useful in genetic and infectious disease diagnosis, toxicology testing, genetic research, agriculture and pharmaceutical development. Likewise, cell and antibody detection is important in numerous disease diagnostics.
In particular, nucleic acid-based analyses often require sequence identification and/or analysis such as in vitro diagnostic assays and methods development, high throughput screening of natural products for biological activity, and rapid screening of perishable items such as donated blood, tissues, or food products for a wide array of pathogens. In all of these cases there are fundamental constraints to the analysis. e.g., limited sample, time, or often both.
In these fields of use, a balance must be achieved between accuracy, speed, and sensitivity in the context of the constraints mentioned earlier. Most existing methodologies are generally not multiplexed. That is, optimization of analysis conditions and interpretation of results are performed in simplified single determination assays. However, this can be problematic if a definitive diagnosis is required since nucleic acid hybridization techniques require prior knowledge of the pathogen to be screened. If symptoms are ambiguous, or indicative of any number of different disease organisms, an assay that would screen for numerous possible causative agents would be highly desirable. Moreover, if symptoms are complex, possibly caused by multiple pathogens, an assay that functioned as a “decision tree” which indicated with increasing specificity the organism involved, would be of high diagnostic value.
Multiplexing, requires additional controls to maintain accuracy. False positive or negative results due to contamination, degradation of sample, presence of inhibitors or cross reactants, and inter/intra strand interactions should be considered when designing the analysis conditions.